


But Are You Getting It?

by chvystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Supernatural Prompt Challenge December 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvystiel/pseuds/chvystiel
Summary: All Dean needs is one thing but he's a little short on cash.Prompt: ‘Why does this cost TEN DOLLARS THIS IS AN OUTRAGE’ (Convenience Store AU)





	

The wide body of the 67’ Chevy Impala turns into the parking lot of the local convenience store, almost vibrating as the sounds of Def Leppard blast from inside the cabin. The toasty interior of the vehicle and the chill of the mid-winter air outside fogs up the windows. The large, glowing letters of REX’S reflect off of the sleek, black car as it finds a parking stall. Dean drums his fingers on the steering wheel, belting out the chorus of Armageddon It. 

It’s quite a fitting song, in fact, as Dean’s really only here for one reason. 

He turns off the car and climbs out, the driver’s door creaking loudly as he closes it. He mumbles the chorus of the song to himself, pulling the collar of his jacket up to his ears to protect from the cold. The bell above the door to the convenience store jingles as he opens it. At the sound, the young and pimply cashier glances up from his phone and mumbles a greeting to Dean. 

“Hey,” Dean replies, walking up to the counter. “Do you guys have condoms out in the open or do I gotta ask for that kind of stuff?” 

The teen shoves his phone into his pocket and stutters a little over his response, “Y-you gotta ask.”

Dean sighs, “Great, so what do you have?” 

“W-we don’t have the greatest selection but we have a few kinds of Trojans?” 

“Yeah sure, just give me a pack of three of the classic one,” Dean says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a $5 dollar bill. 

The cashier nods, his blush rising, and reaches behind him to open a drawer. He pulls out the three pack of Trojans Dean requested and sets them on the counter. “Is that everything for you, sir?” 

“That’s all I got money for,” Dean says. 

The teen rings the condoms up, “That comes to a total of ten dollars.” 

Dean blinks, “What? I thought I just heard you say ten dollars.” 

“I-I did,” says the boy. “That’s how much they cost.” 

Dean pulls a face and mimics the boy, “That’s how much they cost… are you freakin’ serious? Ten dollars for three condoms!” 

The door behind the teenager opens and a middle-aged man with a fluffy black moustache walks out of the back room. He’s wearing a plaid shirt unbuttoned over a wife-beater and his black hair is slicked back with something shiny. 

“Is something wrong, Danny?” he asks, clapping the boy on the shoulder with one big, meaty hand. 

Danny opens his mouth but Dean speaks first, his tone layered with disbelief and frustration, “Yeah, actually.” He picks up the condoms and shakes them, “Why does this cost ten dollars? That seems a little overpriced don’t you think?” 

The creases on the man’s forehead relax and he leans his hairy forearms on the counter. “That’s the going price for a three pack these days. There’s no need for hollering at my nephew about it.”

Dean huffs, “Well it seems like I’m shit out of luck then.” 

“Why’s that?” asks the man. Dean glances at the kid hesitantly. “Oh, don’t you worry about him, he knows all the basics. But… Danny why don’t you go finish unpacking those boxes in the back room, eh?” Danny nods fervently and dashes into the room, closing the door behind him. 

“What’s your name, sonny?” asks the man. “I’m Rex.” 

“Dean.” 

“Good name. Now why don’t you tell me why you’re all out of luck,” says Rex. 

Dean holds up the five bucks between two of his fingers and looks at it, then back at the condoms. “Look, uh, Rex. Sorry about your nephew but I’m in kind of a rush and this is all I got money for.” 

“So you’re looking for a handout?” Rex says with an amused look in his green eyes. 

Dean shakes his head, “I never said that.” 

Rex laughs, throwing his head back, his belly shaking. “I know you didn’t, but I’m not about to give a brother blue balls just because he’s a little short on cash. Give me what you got and I’ll cover the rest, eh?”

Dean can’t help but grin as he hands the five dollars over. “I’d really appreciate that, Rex.” 

“It’s no trouble,” Rex says as he rings up the Trojans. “You’re not from around here are you?”   
“How’d you guess?”

“Well, just about everyone in this town knows about my little establishment. So what’s your business here, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Uh, looking into an accident that happened here a few days ago,” Dean says, scratching at the back of his neck. “I’m here with the Federal Bureau of Investigation.” 

Rex’s eyebrows shoot up. “No shit, the Feds are interested in an animal attack?” 

Dean nods, “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” 

“Well don’t you worry about today, sir. Your secret’s safe with me and my nephew,” Rex says with a wink. “I suppose the local girl you’re shacking up with is over the moon that she’s with a fancy FBI agent like yourself, eh?” 

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. “Not exactly,” he says at the same time his phone rings. 

“Receipt?” Rex asks as Dean answers the phone. Dean waves his hand, accidentally hitting the speaker button as he does so. 

“Hello?” 

“Dean, is everything ok? You said you’d only be a few minutes,” says Cas, his voice obviously deep. Rex’s eyes go wide and he covers his smile with his hand. 

“Fuck me,” Dean hisses, grabbing the condoms and grimacing as he fumbles for the speaker button. 

“If you get back soon then I will--” Dean smashes his finger on the screen and Cas is caught off as the call ends. Dean closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing in exasperation. 

“Well shit,” laughs Rex. “You better get back to your boy soon. He sounds pretty anxious.” 

Dean is so embarrassed that all he manages to say is, “Not a word of this to anyone, Rex.” Rex chuckles and holds a finger up to his lips. Dean can’t help but laugh with the man as he exits the store. 

His red hot face is almost resistant to the cold wind and his breath fogs up in front of his face as he makes his way back to the Impala. Once inside, he turns the heat all the way up and pushes the Def Leppard cassette back into its slot. Joe Elliott resumes singing, asking Dean if ‘he’s gettin’ it’. Dean smirks, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road that leads back to the motel where Cas is waiting for him. 

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Armageddon it.”


End file.
